chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 5 Chapter 09. Ceremony
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Welcome Party' As you rush into the temple, more of the Ralakar spellcasters are waiting. "Arrrrr...ye be boarded!" yells Jack. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Outsiders in the temple!" One of the mages turns to run but is brought down by the quick thinking of Fenn. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Strange spells flash from the hands of some while others use their staffs to summon eldritch energies. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Their magic burns, but you make sure to return the favor leaving their robes bloodied and their bodies broken. :ATTACK: 59 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 98 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Inner Sanctum' Hearing strange chants and the beautiful sound of a woman's voice raised in song, you find a set of stairs leading to the temple's lower level. :SEARCH: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 99 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Looks like brute force is going to be our only option." A new threat blocks your path as you catch a glimpse of what looks to be a woman lying on an altar. :TALK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 99 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Your new foes attack wielding two blades faster than most can manage a single weapon. :ATTACK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 99 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Strange glowing markings etched into the dark skin of your foe pull at your eyes as your try to focus on the battle. :ATTACK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 99 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The Ralakar are apparently not only well versed in magic. It takes all of your skill not to be skewered by your lightning fast opponent as his blades slice past your defenses. :ATTACK: 60 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 99 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Altar' The chanting halts as you enter the chamber. You can now see the princess chained to the stone altar covered in ceremonial silks with more strange runes sewn into the fabric. :TRAVEL: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 100 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% A strange woman steps from the shadows. Her beauty is beyond anything you've seen. Her voice, soft as a whisper, commands, "Halt!" :TALK: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 100 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "You have journeyed far strangers and these proceedings do not concern you." :TALK: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 100 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Turn back now or I will burn you to ash and scatter your dust at the bottom of the sea before I do the same to the Andarans." :TALK: 61 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 100 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Zari' "We've come too far to turn back now, Priestess. We shall see who scatters the ashes of whom when this is done." ::BOSS: The Blood of Zari 'Ceremony' The air in the chamber seems to grow colder, and the glow of the priestess' gems is all but exstinguished as the life leaves her body. The priestess is beautiful even in death. "There was no other way," you whisper. You can't help but wish you had met under different circumstances. Chapter 8 - Book 5 - Chapter 10 Category:Quest Category:Book 5